


Общество Бьякуранов

by Kenilvort



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто-нибудь помнит, как Бьякуран медитирует и общается со своими двойниками? Оказывается, эти их собрания — отличная штука</p>
            </blockquote>





	Общество Бьякуранов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Byakuran Society](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/172609) by Makeste. 



— Начинаем очередное собрание общества Бьякуранов, — объявил Бьякуран и постучал молотком по трибуне: протокол есть протокол.

 — Что сегодня первым делом на повестке дня? — спросил Бьякуран, растянувшись на диванчике и бросая в рот очередную зефирину.

 — Если никто не возражает, у меня есть крайне важный вопрос, который нам необходимо обсудить, — сказал ютившийся в углу Бьякуран. — Это касается моды.

 В комнате мгновенно воцарилась тишина; Бьякуран даже перестал жевать — не хотел упустить ни единого слова.

 — Мне сообщили, — начал Бьякуран торжественно, — что икры уже недостаточно.

 — Недостаточно для чего? — спросил какой-то Бьякуран, явно прогуливавший важнейшие занятия в Бьякурановской школе.

 — Для сапог, конечно же, — ответил Бьякуран. Бросив на Бьякурана презрительный взгляд, он повернулся к своим более просвещенным товарищам.

 По комнате прошлась волна шокированного и удивленного аханья.

 — Но если икры уже недостаточно, то что же остается? — воскликнул какой-то Бьякуран, схватившись за голову, словно пародируя картину Мунка. — Колено?

 — Бедра, ясное дело, — доложил Бьякуран. — Или даже пах.

 — Пах? — ахнули хором несколько Бьякуранов, а один — или даже два — лишились чувств.

 — Да. Я знаю, звучит безумно, но чтобы завоевать вселенную и править ею железной рукой, нам всем придется начать носить сапоги по самый пах. — Бьякуран сделал драматичную паузу. — И как можно больше ремней. Я уже забыл, почему, но в этом, наверное, есть какая-то логика.

 — Тогда решено. Мы все как можно скорее возьмем на вооружение эти модные новшества, — Бьякуран, живое воплощение эффективности и авторитета, снова постучал молотком. — Следующий пункт на повестке?

 — В моем мире есть парень, который никак не может умереть, — сказал Бьякуран. — По-моему, его зовут Дейзи. Я отделался от него, потому что он пытался обойти меня и стать диктатором, но подумал, что вы заинтересуетесь. Из него мог бы получиться неплохой Похоронный Венок, но с этим никогда не угадаешь.

 — Принято к сведенью, — молоток снова застучал. — Дальше?

 — Ах, да, мы разработали вакцину от той болезни, — Бьякуран поднял вверх шприц и огляделся по сторонам. — По-моему, она была нужна кому-то из вас.

 — Да, спасибо, я это возьму, — Бьякуран протянул руку, и Бьякуран отдал ему лекарство.

 — Спасибо, Бьякуран, ты наша гордость.

 — Да пустяки, Бьякуран. Кстати, хочу отметить, сегодня ты особенно красив.

 — Очень мило с твоей стороны. Ты и сам цветешь.

 — Да, все мы здесь на редкость привлекательные мужчины, — сказал Бьякуран, нетерпеливо взмахнув рукой, — но давайте к делу. Эти встречи уже не так легко организовывать, как раньше. Остались еще какие-нибудь важные вопросы?

 — О, а давайте сравним, сколько у кого было секса на этой неделе, — предложил Бьякуран. — Обожаю, когда мы это делаем. А потом нужно все сплюсовать и подсчитать общий итог.

 — Только за прошлые выходные я сделал это раз шестьдесят, — заметил невероятно довольный Бьякуран. — И я даже не шучу.

 — Шестьдесят? Ха. Как насчет двух сотен?

 — Бьякураны, пожалуйста, внимание, — Бьякуран нетерпеливо постучал молотком по трибуне.

 — По-моему, Шо-чан против меня злоумышляет, — признался особенно мрачный Бьякуран.

 — Ну конечно же злоумышляет, — ответил нимало не обеспокоенный Бьякуран. — Все они рано или поздно этим грешат.

 — Ну да, но… Не знаю, наверное, я все же надеялся, что мой окажется другим.

 — Все мы через это прошли. Ну, ну… — Бьякуран дружески похлопал Бьякурана по спине; тот вытащил салфетку и осторожно промокнул уголки глаз.

 — Похоже, на сегодня все, — вздохнул Бьякуран и снова застучал молотком. — Собрание закончено, — сообщил он столь небрежно, словно был выше всего этого безобразия.

 В ту же секунду комнату наполнила беззаботная болтовня.

 — Да я понятия не имею, делают ли сапоги до паха в моем мире…

 — Эй, да плевать, ты ведь гребаный император мира. Просто заставь кого-нибудь стачать тебе пару.

 — Все будут думать, что я странный…

 — Я просто… — хнык, — …не понимаю, почему все этим закончилось! — Ик. — Мы были такими хорошими друзьями… Даже вместе выиграли приз на научной выставке! До сих пор помню, как мы потом пошли есть мороженое, и я спросил его: «Хочешь быть капитаном в моей офигенной новой мафиозной семье?», а он сказал: «Да, конечно», и я сказал: «Отлично», а он спросил: «Мне что, теперь придется носить плащ?», и я сказал: «Да как хочешь», а он тогда сказал: «Здорово», и… и!..

 — Ну, ну…

 Мало-помалу гул голосов начал стихать и отдаляться. В комнате для медитаций Бьякуран открыл глаза — он снова был в своем мрачном и тихом мире. Один. По крайней мере, пока.

 Бьякуран улыбнулся. Тишина и покой — это просто прекрасно, и все же он так любил собираться вместе со старыми товарищами.


End file.
